The Prospect of Tomorrow
by imaginary iby
Summary: We made it, Mrs Tonks!  We're alive!  An alternate ending, to calm the shipper's heart.


Yes, ok! I confess. This is fluffy and sweet and cavity creating. I wrote this because I was feeling sad and sorry for myself, and then I figured that some of you guys might like a bit of cheering up too.

A little bit of denial is good for the soul, no?

- - - -

In the most undignified, yet happiest, moment of his life, Remus John Lupin let out a whoop of glee and flopped onto the couch.

The springs had barely settled when a cry pierced the air. Feet moved above him, thumping softly across the landing, but as he bounced up to stand, feeling younger than he had in years, he was determined to beat them to the source of the commotion.

"Teddy!"

He dashed for the stairs and, gripping the banister, all but flung himself up, dirty cloak flying out behind him as he took three steps at a time.

The owner of the feet, Andromeda Tonks, came into view. "Remus, you're home!"

All thoughts of how he and Tonks' mum didn't quite get along were banished from his mind as he picked her up in a crushing hug. "We made it, Mrs Tonks! We're alive!"

"Nymphadora?" she squeaked.

Realizing that he was perhaps holding her a little too tightly and improperly, he put her back on the floor.

"Nymphadora? Where is she?" She twisted a button on the sleeve of her robes nervously.

"She's fine! She had to stay behind to help Kingsley, but she should be home soon. We've got a full day ahead of us tomorrow, of course, and over the coming weeks but we're alive!"

With that he dashed into the nursery. Little Teddy Lupin lay on his back, whimpering softly to himself, his legs and arms wiggling wildly. He started slightly as his father bent over to scoop him up, his hair flashing bright orange before settling to purple.

"Look at you, you colourful little thing. Purple, purple. Let's see." Holding the baby to his chest, he ambled over to the wardrobe where a sheet of parchment was spellotaped. Shiny swirling ink curved along the page.

_Colours and their Meaning: A Guide to My Moods._

_Written by Teddy Lupin, translated by Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin._

_Black: I'm channelling my ancestors. Steer clear and if completely necessary hold with oven mitts._

_Orange: You've just scared me and I don't appreciate it, unless you've got food._

_Pink: Mummy's here._

_Blue: Food. Now please Mummy, if it's not too much trouble._

_Purple: You're here! I'm so happy to see you, don't ever leave me._

_Light Blue: Please stop being such a git._

_Maroon: Daddy's here!_

_Brown: I'm feeling down, so daddy I'd like a cuddle if it's not too much trouble._

_Red: I think it's high time you changed me._

_Green: I feel sick._

_Yellow: No, I'm not sleepy, so kindly stop putting me to bed._

Peering down at the smattering of hair that topped his son's head, Lupin was delighted to see wisps of purple.

"My thoughts exactly, little Ted."

- - - -

It wasn't until three hours later that Dora's apparition pop and customary scuffling noises as she fought to right herself rent the air.

The front door wrenched open with a creaky whine, but none bothered to pay it any attention. "Ted? Remus? Mum?"

There was a scream from the kitchen followed by the sound of something delicate breaking. "Nymphadora?"

Tonks felt her eyes roll. "Mum! Don't call me Nympha-"

Andromeda ran from the kitchen and laced her arms around her daughter. "Oh, I will you call you Nymphadora if it pleases me. You've just returned from battle, I'll call you whatever I like!"

Tonks hugged her mum back. "M'too tired to argue. You alright?"

Andromeda pulled back to survey her daughter. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Remus is upstairs with Ted."

With a kiss, she was gone. Tonks couldn't help but hope that Ted was awake and luckily enough, as she reached the top of the stairs, she heard squeaks and squeals of delight.

Tracking their origin, she walked into the bedroom. Remus was on his stomach, propped up on his elbows. Beside him lay Teddy, his hair now a violent shade of maroon, which sprouted pink when he noticed his mum.

Toeing her boots off, and only losing her balance slightly, Tonks walked towards them. Dropping her dirty, bloody cloak on the ground, she joined them on the bed. Ted looks absolutely delighted to see his mother as she dropped a kiss on his forehead, but as per usual, his hair quickly turned blue.

"Always hungry, you are."

"Dora," Remus whispered, leaning over Ted carefully to kiss his wife. She slipped her hand to his cheek. There was something about near death that made one all the more reverent of life.

The coming days and weeks would be hard, Remus knew. Death Eaters still lurked in the shadows, needing to be caught. Many good and brave souls would never return to their families this night, and whilst nothing could make Remus feel guilty for how happy he was that those closest to him had survived, his sorrow for his friends knew no bounds.

With Teddy between them, warm and wriggling and new, Remus and Tonks fell asleep, warmed by the prospect of tomorrow.

- - - -

I know, it's so sugary that dentists are running away, but I couldn't take any more angst. I'm not alone, am I?


End file.
